<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sailor and the timecop by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734891">The sailor and the timecop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cyborgs, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the relationship between Donald Duck and Lyla Lay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Lyla Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sailor and the timecop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sailor and the timecop</p><p>-How much do those flowers cost?-a short duck dressed in sailor outfit asked.<br/>-10 dollars-a shop owner, a tall cat dressed in red suit answered.<br/>-Sounds good to me.<br/>Some time later, Donald Duck was nervous. He was standing next to the doors of Lyla Lay’s house. He could feel his legs shaking and he had to take a deep breath few times, but with little success. In his hands, he was carrying a bouquet of red roses.<br/>-Don’t worry Donnie-he kept reminding himself-You can do it, you didn’t fight Evronians, Beagle Boys, Organisation etc. just to fail giving flowers to your crush. You….<br/>-Hi, Donald. What’s up?-a soft, gentle voice interrupted his mutterings.<br/>He raised his head and saw a tall, beautiful duck woman dressed in pink shirt and pants, with blond hair tied into a bun. She was smiling warmly.<br/>-H-hi Ly-Lyla-he stuttered nervously-I have a g-gift for you. I h-hope you will like it.<br/>And showed her his bouquet, making her eyes wide open.<br/>-Donald? Are those flowers….<br/>-T-they are for you, L-Lyla. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, so I decided to guy you some…<br/>He didn’t finish, because the droid time-cop walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her into a firm, gentle embrace.<br/>-They are beautiful, Donald-she whispered warmly in his ear-I love them. Thank you very much.<br/>-No problem-Donald replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.<br/>The couple spent some time embracing each other without speaking anything. They were feeling so calm, so happy, they wished it could last forever….<br/>Sadly, Donald’s phone interrupted their intimate moment. Turns out Uncle Scrooge wanted his nephew to go help him find some ancient treasure. Donald left, but not before wishing Lyla a good day. <br/>He was about to leave when the woman walked towards him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, making his face red.<br/>-Have a nice day, Donald.<br/>-Y-yeah, have a nice day too, Lyla.<br/>Three days later….<br/> Lyla Lay and Donald Duck were in the night club, dancing wildly and listening to music. „Bad Boy“ by Cascada was being played so loudly that they could barely hear each other.<br/>-IT’S AN AWESOME PLACE, DON’T YOU AGREE?-Lyla shouted to her short friend in joy.<br/>-SURE IT IS-he shouted happily-THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME!!!<br/>-NO PROBLEM, THAT’S YOUR REWARD FOR THESE GOERGOUS FLOWERS!<br/>Without warning, Donald grabbed Lyla’s hand, pulled her closer to him and, putting his hand on her waist, began dancing with her just when the music changed and now they were listening to „Enigmatic Soul“ by Two steps from hell.<br/>They spent the next hour dancing together, slowly and tenderly, enjoying every second of it. When they left the building, they noticed it was already a night.<br/>-Well, at least we can watch a sky full of stars and moon?<br/>-Nice idea.<br/>So they did just that. They were sitting on the roof of Ducklair’s towar, watching the dark, beautiful sky full of bright stars and full moon.<br/>-Beautiful view, isn’t it?-the woman said when looking at her friend.<br/>-Not as beautiful as you-the man replied mindlessly.<br/>Lyla blushed. Donald seeing her red face realised what he said and blushed himself.<br/>-Wait, Lyla, I….<br/>She leaned closer towards him and looked at him hesitantly.<br/>-Donald?-her voice was quiet and meek.<br/>Y-yes, Lyla?-he replied weakly, not sure what to do.<br/>-What do you think about me? <br/>-WHAT? Sorry, I-I like you. I really, really like you. You are so sweet, so beautiful, so awesome, that I am so happy to be your friend. You are very s-special to me, Lyla.<br/>They spent five minutes or so silent, not sure how to deal with such awkward situation. Little they knew was that their hands found each other and interwined. Then, moving on instinct, he asked her:<br/>-And what do you think about me?<br/>She gulped-Well, I like you. I love your determination, how you always manage to find optimism and how you refuse to give up no matter what. You are so brave, so funny, I am really glad to be your friend.<br/>She was now very close to him. Their beaks were mere centimeters away. Instinctivately, the short, muscular drake wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist as she put her right hand on his right cheek.<br/>-L-Lyla?-his voice was now so quiet that she could barely hear him.<br/>-Yes, Donald?-she replied in quiet voice, never breaking eye contact with him.<br/>-It m-may  sound stupid, but…<br/>-But?<br/>-I think I have chosen you. I think you are the one.-he gulped-My mate.<br/>She widened her eyes, shocked upon hearing his words-M-mate? Out of all women you could end up with, you chose me, a cold machine, to be your lover?<br/>He tried to push away, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her.<br/>-Y-Yes. I am sorry if I made you feel offended, it’s just…just…<br/>She put her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head so that their eyes met. She gulped.<br/>-I think….I have chosen you too. I want you to become my mate.<br/>Then, without anyone of them realising it, they slowly leaned closer and their beaks joined in a tender, deep kiss. They could feel a jolt overwhelming their bodies, but didn’t care. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand slowly moved up and down her back. Meanwhile, she put her hands on his shoulders, then on his chest, before slowly, they ended up on his stomach. Never before they had felt so much calmness, so much pleasure, so much peace and happiness as when they were now kissing each other on the roof.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled out, stood and, holding hands, looked at each other.<br/>-I love you, Lyla.<br/>-I love you too, Donald.<br/>And on exactly the same moment as sun began to rise, the sailor and the journalist hugged each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>